Carnegie Discussion
Carnegie Discussion Group Discussions Critisisim Criticism: The expression of disapproval of someone or something based on perceived faults or mistakes. Dale Carnegie's How to Win Friends and Influence People * Criticism puts a person on the defense, and they will often find ways to justify their actions ("Two Gun" Crowley and Al Capone). * is the intention of the critic to help the person, or to promote his/herself. * Before you criticize, there needs to be an element of self-reflection "judge not, that ye be not judged." -Lincoln * Method of criticism is as important as the content of the criticism. * Empathy over criticism. * Criticism vs concern. Conflict For our purposes in this class, conflict appears in popular business writing as a disagreement between people. According to Dale Carnegie, conflict is the result of poor interpersonal skills/interaction. When people do not know how to deal with others, they get defensive, argue, shift blame onto others, all in an attempt to justify themselves. Instead of accepting responsibility, they believe they are always right and problems are a result of other people. The result of this is what Carnegie articulates as conflict. Carnegie says that accepting responsibility and keeping an open mind are important to avoiding this kind of interpersonal conflict. Carnegie offers two sets of examples: those who, due to poor interpersonal interactions, initiate conflict and those who, due to utilizing good interpersonal skills, avoid conflict. Ana Truijilo, Andrew Cha, Daniel Thom Interpersonal/Emotional Intelligence Interpersonal/Emotional intelligence Interpersonal intelligence utilizes verbal and nonverbal communication to understand multiple perspectives and apply empathy and sensitivity to the moods and temperaments of others. It can be used to circumvent criticism and condemnation while improving performance as well as relationships. Carnegie used examples of this in multiple stories including one in which one employer turned 314 employees who hated him, into 314 friends. He did this through the application of interpersonal intelligence to the relationships between himself and his employees. This entry submitted by: Matthew Swagerty, Rob Lochbaum and Kat Ljungqvist Stories Stories: Stories are analogies, anecdotes, and/or referential information to help persuade, educate, and/or entertain the reader to bring what the author is trying to say to light. Dale Carnegie and Stories * He uses different types of stories to captivate the audience * He is trying to inform the audience about what he is trying to convey in an entertaining and educational way * He is trying to reach different types of audiences with the variability of the stories he tells * In his stories, he uses a lot of trigger words such as Harvard for schools and The New Yorker for news papers * He tries to use a lot of proper nouns to give the story more credibility, relatability, readability, and weight * He uses his stories to compare and contrast the information he is trying to convey. * The stories in his book(s) stream effortlessly into the information parts of his book(s). * It does not seem like the reader is reading a text book, it feels more like a novel. * Even though his books are very old (circa 1936), they stream into modern times with little to no editing required. David Kunz, Kacey Howell and Emyleigh Nelson Creditiblity Credibility is the quality of being trusted or believed in. Carnegie: * Carnegie uses credibility in his book by providing examples in the form of stories. * He establishes credibility by quoting historical events, as well as, statistical evidence. * He makes sure to quote famous and respected people, such as, Abraham Lincoln and Theodore Roosevelt, to relate to the reader in hopes to help connect with the subject and gain interest. Jessica Esparza, Amanda Olson, Jacob Hanson and Courtney Reiss Evidence Evidence: that which tends to prove or disprove something; grounds for belief; (dictionary.com) Dale Carnegie "How to Win Friends and Influence People" Carnegie doesn't provide much solid evidence or statistics as we would expect it presented, but does reference studies (e.g., In his experience success is compromised of 15% knowledge and 85% people skills in human engineering). Carnegie references a survey conducted by The University of Chicago and the United Y.M.C.A Schools that cost $25,000 and took two years to complete, and was 126 questions long. But we aren't provided much detail into the process of the survey. He also uses stories and experiences of historical figures to lend weight to his arguments, these individuals have solid reputations and that alone makes up the backbone of his evidence. Jamal Smith, Rebecca Blodgett and Cody Peak Interaction with Audience Interaction with Audience in the case of the books for this class is the degree to which the authors attempt to connect to audiences by the content or style of their writing. Carnegie interacts with the audience by including a spectrum of examples. His writing comes across very human/personal and is formatted like a conversation and not professional. His examples make it easy to understand the point. The stories add credibility because they're understandable to the audience. Reader identification- Knowing his audience/Audience resonating with his ideas Spectrum of examples -Examples of people like us and examples of people that we can't relate to i.e. Al Capone, Abraham Lincoln Megan Gorham, Kelsey Davis, Chrys